Firemyst Supply Stocking
at | prereq = | prelist = Supply Stocking| next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes * This is the subquest for Supply Stocking, a quest you must get first in the Isle of Mara from Madria Varas. Though Madria Varas offers 4 different quests and you can complete any or all of the main quests only once a day. Even if she offers you Supply Stocking (or any of the other 3) a second time in the same day, the instance you travel to for the subquest will not be reset and, therefore, you will not be able to complete it until the timer for the quest is reset. The minimum level to get this quest is 50. Mass Production can be used to complete this quest quickly Steps :*Travel to . You can zone in from , the same door entrance as or, for speedy travel, buy charms from the NPC, Koros Splinterlimb, in the Isle of Mara. He sells single-use, swift travel charms called Mission Stone of Firemyst and Return to Mara for each. One will take you to the door of the tradeskill instance and the other will take you back to the docks of Isle of Mara. :*Once inside, you will hail Sir Thothur Dorarr and take the subquest, Firemyst Supply Stocking. You have the option to complete this subquest a total of 4 times if you choose. Turning it in 4 times is only advantageous because it updates the count on the ledger, as you do not get tradeskill XP from turning in quests. (You still get Tradeskill XP for creating the items themselves, depending upon your level.) To determine if you are better served by completing the subquest each time, consider only if it will help you and your group keep track of who has made what. Your tradeskill level and whether you are working on this mission as a group or solo will effect your decision to hail Sir Thothur Dorarr only once for the subquest, make all of the items before you turn in the subquest one time (to complete the main quest automatically) or if you should take her subquest 4 times and turn in the items he asks for in rounds. ::*The recipe book is on the table beside him; click it and scribe it before you begin crafting. ::*Click on the paper next to him and keep Sir Thothur Dorarr's list of items that appears on your screen open, until everything is complete; doing so makes it easier to search for the recipes at each table. The list will show that you need to make 3 of each item, but more can be made to speed up the entire process. (See time saving tips below.) ::*All materials needed to complete this quest/subquest are located within the zone. Gather them by clicking objects (barrels, boxes, etc.) near crafting stations. Gather more than you need to complete one round of the subquest. ::*To complete the subquest you will be asked to make 3 items on Sir Thothur Dorarr's list. If you hail Sir Thothur Dorarr and take the subquest 4 times, you will end up making 12 of each item on his list. His list asks for 9 different items. While this task can be carried out in this manner, there are ways to speed up the process considerably. ::*To complete the main quest from the Isle of Mara, you actually only need to hail Sir Thothur Dorarr one time. Ignore the red book that appears over his head (to turn in the quest when you've made 3 items) and complete multiples (at least 12) of each item on the list. This will give you less tradeskill XP if you are not at max level, but it makes completing the quest much faster. If you choose to only hail Sir Thothur Dorarr once and make all of the items in multiples, the feather above his head for the subquest will still reappear again. Wait for a little while, because the main quest will take time to update and auto-complete. :*'Time saving tips for solo and group missions:' ::*Complete all the items at once, unless you are under max tradeskill level (95) and want the XP for completing the quest in stages, by turning in the needed items in rounds of 3 as shown in the subquest and Sir Thothur Dorarr list. Getting the subquest 4 times and making the items in rounds is only advantageous for tradeskill XP gain, but doing so makes the process extremely time consuming unless you are working on this with a group of crafters. ::*Because the difficulty of making the items is much greater at lower levels, the ideal group for this special zone is best suited to have at least one artisan from the following tradeskill subclasses: Outfitter, Craftsman, and Scholar. ::*'Within these crafting instances Mass Production, a Tradeskill Prestige ability, or the item The Hand of the Maker can be used to make multiple items at one time.' With mass production, these can be made in multiples of 5 or 15 at once. To complete the main quest and the subquest, 12 of each item on Sir Thothur Dorarr's list is required, but making more than needed is considerably fast compared to making each item one at a time and picking up and turning in the subquest in several rounds that asks for multiples of 3. ::*When you have all of the items made, then hail him and turn in the quest. You'll notice that if you click the list of needed items next to him again, you will see negative numbers for each item, meaning that you have completed all of the items. Sit back and wait; the dwarves will put on more gear, begin their battle, and when they are done, the entire quest (including the main quest from the Isle of Mara) will auto-complete. After the auto-completion, a chest will appear in the instance. Follow the dwarves to locate the chest near the back of the zone. Table Types: *Dwarven Armor Repair Kit -- Woodworking Table *Heavy Shield -- Woodworking Table *Dwarven Battle Axe -- Forge *Dwarven Platemail -- Forge *Hardened Battle Bread -- Stove and Keg *Healing Spell Upgrade -- Engraved Desk *Combat Art Upgrade -- Chemistry Table *Sturdy Supply Pack -- Loom *Traditional Kaladim Jewelry -- Work Bench Materials Needed * 72 faceted Gems * 48 sanded lumber * 72 sturdy cloth * 84 hard metal ingots * 24 stretch of leather * 24 harvested grain * 240 compressed charcoal fuel Item Name/Tradeskill Table to Use *Combat Art Upgrade - Chemistry Table *Dwarven Battle Axe - Forge *Dwarven Platemail - Forge *Dwarven Armor Repair Kit - Woodworking Table *Heavy Shield - Woodworking Table *Sturdy Supply Pack - Loom *Hardened Battle Bread - Stove and Keg *Traditional Kaladim Jewelry - Work Bench *Healing Spell Upgrade - Engraved Desk Rewards Note: The Exquisite Chest, coin, and faction reward is only given after the main quest auto-completes. The subquest for this zone only gives XP for each round of completion. * 1 * At least * Exquisite Chest Note: after the main quest, Supply Stocking, is complete and the dwarves go into battle, the chest will drop near the far end of the zone. You can follow the dwarves or head to . Be careful. The battle is slow and the dwarves must defeat the final enemy at that location. Up to 5 items from the following list: # Always 1 Artisan jewelry item from one of the following sets: #* Artificer's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Artist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Chemist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Fletcher's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalshaper's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalworker's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Scriber's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Sculpter's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Tailor's Inspiration (Armor Set) # Possibly one of the following tradeskill items: #* Artisan's Earring #* Crafter's Earring #* Tradesman's Earring #* Deadly Mixing Spoon #* Weighty Rolling Pin # Possibly one of the following recipe books: #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume II #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II # Possibly one of the following Tier 9 Rares: #* spotted pelt #* kaborite cluster #* eucalyptus lumber #* toxnettle root #* ulteran diamond #* brellium ore # Possible 1